Gothic Lolita (2014 Film)
Synopsis After seeing a strange and creepy lolita, Carlo (Jin Kuga) had started to have some nightmares that involves the creepy lolita, scared he seeks help with a psychic Maricar (Francine Kodaka) who is known for her psychic ability, here Maricar inform Carlo that the creepy lolita wants revenge after finding out her history at a local orphanage. The creepy lolita's name is Angeline Sagrado (Eunice Hyland) a valedictorian in her high school year but after her parents separate because of a prostitute neighbor Vivianne (Tricia Smith) who seduces her father Mario (Francisco Monte Claro) together after finding out that Vivianne was pregnant Mario then left Joy (Barbara Toledo) together with Angeline. After Angeline's mother applied of being a maid at a local neighborhood, her boss Mr. Dilano (Joaquin Soriano) rapes her, because of this Joy committed a suicide leaving Angeline in an orphanage. Months later after her mother died, Angeline drowned in a pool in the orphanage. Cast *Jin Kuga as Carlo Pangilinan *Eunice Hyland as Angeline Sagrado *Francine Kodaka as Maricar De Mesa - A psychic that Carlo assign to investigate himself and the creepy lolita that he saw. Here she finds out that the lolita is the orphan Angeline Sagrado and wanted revenge on Carlo. *Alden Reyes as Gino Abra - One of Carlo's co-worker and friend. *Kyro Kuga as Marlon Legazpi - One of Carlo's co-worker and friend. *Corazon Enriquez as Mam Yvette Ignacio - The owner of Endless Apartment where Carlo lives. She's a nagger and often bugged Carlo because of his rent, though being pitiful to Carlo she just usually renews Carlo's contract in the apartment even without payment. *Barbara Toledo as Joy Sagrado - The loving mother of Angeline who loves flowers and butterflies. She has a garden filled with different kinds of flowers at their house, but until Mario had left them for Vivianne her garden had then died out after they were kicked out by Mario and Vivianne out of the Sagrado household. She later committed a suicide after being raped by Mr. Dilano. *Francisco Monte Claro as Mario Sagrado - Angeline and Joanna's father. Once a loving father to Angeline and a loving husband to Joy, he didn't stop himself from leaving his family with Vivianne after getting her pregnant with Joanna, he leaves Joy and Angeline and even leaving a MG100 million behind. He later died after the ghost of Angeline pushes him in the stairs in his house. *Tricia Smith as Vivianne Pangilinan-Sagrado - A local neighbor and prostitute of the Sagrado family, she seduces Mario and have a daughter with him. Just like her daughter Joanna she loves to be the center of attention and loves it when people mention her immense beauty. *Zyriel Olinares as Joanna Sagrado - Mario and Vivianne's daughter. A skilled painter and singer just like Angeline though more "maldita" than Angeline. She loves cute things and love to be the center of attention and the only one in her age who doesn't believe in ghost and paranormal, until Angeline (who later becomes the gothic lolita) appear in front of her. *Joaquin Soriano as Mr. Dilano - Joy's boss and the one who rapes her, he's also the cause of Joy's suicidal attempt.